


Chloe Wants An Earspike...maybe.

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe skip practice. Beca takes Chloe to get a cartilage ear spike, much to Aubrey’s distaste. Moments before, Chloe starts freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe Wants An Earspike...maybe.

“Are you sure about this, Chlo?” Beca questioned, turning left headed towards the tattoo shop downtown.  
“This rebellious behavior isn’t like you, it’s kinda sexy.” Beca teases.  
“I’m positive. We’re skipping rehearsal and I’m getting an ear spike.” Chloe smirks, sliding her hand into Beca’s free one.  
“As you wish.” Beca nods, pulling into the tattoo shop’s parking lot. A neon pink sign flashes Tattoos and Piercings. Chloe swallows hard and squeezes Beca’s hand lightly.  
“Still wanna do this?”  
“Hells yeah.”  
The pair walk into the shop hand in hand. Chloe eyes all the people getting tattooed and feels scared all of the sudden. She squeezes Beca’s hand as they walk up to the front desk.  
“Whatcha need sweetheart?” A burly man asks from behind the counter.  
“I’m here with my girlfriend. She wants to get her cartilage pierced.”  
Beca beams over at Chloe. Chloe gives her a weak smile in return.  
“Alright, just have a seat right there. I’ll scrub up and be right with you.” The man replied, hobbling off to the restroom to wash his hands.  
Chloe sits down in one of the red tattoo chairs, hand gripping Beca’s. The man comes back out, black gloves on his hands. Chloe looks over at Beca, lips pursed. Chloe’s blue eyes stare down the needle and the earring.  
“I can’t do this! What if it hurts? What if something goes wrong?” Chloe shouts out, bursting into nervous tears.  
“Calm down, dearie. No one is forcing you to do anything.” The man grumbles.  
“Damn straight.” Beca affirms, rubbing her thumb against her girlfriend’s hand.  
“Can we still go to practice?” Chloe whimpers.  
“Of course we can.” Beca chuckles, pecking her on the lips.


End file.
